Question: Daniel did 65 fewer push-ups than Vanessa around noon. Vanessa did 71 push-ups. How many push-ups did Daniel do?
Solution: Vanessa did 71 push-ups, and Daniel did 65 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $71 - 65$ push-ups. She did $71 - 65 = 6$ push-ups.